Pushups are established as an excellent and almost fully body exercise. But, fully practiced from the floor, pushups can be too difficult for some, and injurious to others. Back strain is just one issue faced with such pushup practices. The present device provides a slightly elevated pushup position, with optional finger gripping, that provides pushup exercise without some of the strain typically associated therewith.